


放课后

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	放课后

放课后

CP：赫海   
HE   
伪现实向 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警

女装预警 丝袜预警 射尿预警 不管什么都一起写上预警

 

夫夫的日常情趣系列三

这次是学生play。

 

家庭老师 赫 x 不爱学习爱女装 海

 

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的情趣生活

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

可是那又怎样呢

 

注意：伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

李东海快毕业了，想在假期找个兼职，学校附近有家听名字就很不错的咖啡店叫“haru&oneday”，听起来就很不错。

这两个不是一个意思吗？

......

 

不好意思串场了。

 

李东海快考试了，想找个辅导老师，学校附近有家听名字就很不错的咖啡店叫“haru&oneday”，听起来好像就能在里面找到一个不错的辅导老师。

 

“小朋友你打算考什么呢？”

李赫宰推了一推眼镜，果不其然看见李东海眼睛盯着他的脸瞬间直了。

他男朋友的喜好太好猜了，爱看自己穿正装，爱看自己戴眼镜，爱看自己的......

“老师你能辅导什么呢？”李东海搅着杯子里的咖啡，“老师也该告诉我自己擅长的科目我才知道我要辅导什么科目啊。”

李赫宰凑近李东海耳边说了几个字，李东海脸一红，低着头再也不说话了。

 

李东华走到自己弟弟和弟弟找的老师面前。

“你们赶紧走，要打烊了。”

 

其实主要还是看着闹心。

 

今天需要李东海配合扮演一个不怎么爱读书的高中生，放学后从外面给自己领回来一个家庭教师。

李赫宰跟他说连制服都给他准备好了，让他只管放心绝对是难忘的一夜。

起因是他们前些天坐在一起翻以前的照片的时候，翻到了他们早年的一组穿着校服的写真。

李赫宰对当年没来得及对李东海伸出魔爪这件事十分懊恼，反反复复念了一个晚上。

李东海没办法，被他念烦了，只好答应他再穿一次。

 

“你要是提前跟我说穿裙子，我今晚住健身房也肯定不过来。”

李东海一到李赫宰家就被李赫宰催着去洗澡，说是让他放心的去洗，马上帮他把衣服拿过来。

“这就是你给我准备的校服？”

李东海拿起衣服看了半天，终于下了定论。

“你果然还是喜欢清纯的女孩子，校服裙子还不短嘛......”

李赫宰只管站在一边笑，他知道李东海这个意思是答应了。

于是又从身后拿出一顶假发，看款式挺熟悉的，好像跟他们当年表演Single ladies的假发是同款。

“你准备得还挺齐全。”李东海拿过假发和衣服，又钻进浴室了。

 

李老师激动地戴上眼镜，像一个优秀的老师一样等待着自己的学生洗完澡出来。

优秀的老师当然不会等自己学生洗澡。

很明显他不是一个称职的老师。

 

结果李东海没戴假发

因为李赫宰没给他发网，漂亮的长发带不稳。

好在他最近头发留长了，虽然不是及腰长发，勉勉强强也及肩了。

“不戴假发行吗？一会儿掉了就没意思了。”

李赫宰点点头，没有大波浪的及肩小短发李东海实在是太清纯了！

 

要不说谈恋爱久了就百无禁忌。

 

以前他们刚谈恋爱的时候牵牵小手都觉得害羞，哥哥们没少跟他俩起哄。

现在一起洗澡边洗边摸，摸着摸着就擦枪走火不要太频繁，两个人的日常情趣就是互相撩对方，嘴上嫌弃对方已经是糟糠之夫，久了提不起兴趣，其实一撩一个准。

就像现在。

 

穿着学生制服的李东海一出来李赫宰就觉得自己今晚怕是要肾虚。

但就是这样了他还惦记着下一次——下次给他穿男生制服，让他叫我学长，来一场学长学弟的纯情罗曼史。

“老师，你在看什么？”李东海双手交叉放在裙前，一看就是教养很好的小姑娘。

“裙子不错啊哪里买的，我给我男朋友也买一条。”李老师伸手就去掀小姑娘裙底，被虎掌一巴掌拍下。

“老师，我们开始上课吧......”李学生眨眨眼，眼睛水汪汪的。

 

两个人很显然对于演戏还是很有热情，但是前期准备不够充分。

他们把自己觉得用得上的都准备好了，套子，润滑，衣服，眼睛，沐浴露，湿纸巾......

 

没准备课本，辅导书，家里找了半天从李赫宰卧室的床头柜里抠出两支笔来，经常被上门留宿之后突然灵感大发的李东海叼着咬，笔盖不翼而飞，笔帽伤痕累累。

两个人一人拿支笔对着白纸，谁也不是学霸，三十好几了高中的知识早就忘了，只能开始画格子下五子棋。

 

“老师真厉害啊！ 这么难的题都会! ”

李赫宰看了一眼难分难舍的棋局，推推眼镜： “老师之所以能当老师，也是有原因的。”

“老师，我还有些功课想请老师指点一下呢.....”

 

李赫宰不怎么稳重地推推眼镜，重头戏来了。

 

李东海的这套衣服，已经是最大号了，但是少女酥胸很显然没办法跟李东海认真锻炼的胸肌相提并论。这样看几乎要把上衣都撑开，金刚芭比名副其实。

但是手感还是很好的，曾经不喜欢男朋友比自己壮的李赫宰因为男朋友胸部的手感彻底妥协。

所以说男人这种东西啊，真是该死的坦诚。

 

李东海站起来走到李赫宰那边，分开腿一屁股跨坐到李赫宰身上，凑到李赫宰面前来。

先亲亲李赫宰的耳朵，脚掌往后又蹭了蹭李赫宰的小腿，他不常做这些事，明显不熟练，但是真正做起来勾人得很，李老师根本把持不住。

“老师，有些功课可能需要深入交流呢......”

 

有男朋友的感觉有多好？

所以说你们这些没有男朋友的人是真的不懂。

李赫宰伸出一根手指故弄玄虚地摇了摇，身边的哥哥们已经连一个表情都不想给他了。

 

“哦？功课都做完了吗？就开始跟老师耍花招了？”

李赫宰居然还端起了架子。

李东海看了一眼旁边下得难分伯仲的臭棋，连五子棋都能下出智障的气息。

他冲着李赫宰一挑眉，怎么，你还真打算跟我画一晚上格子下五子棋啊？

 

李赫宰伸手就往自己大腿上肉感丰实的翘臀上打了一巴掌。

李东海穿着李赫宰给的蕾丝内裤，布料少得可怜，连小东海都兜不住，更别说后面只剩几根带子，中间的带子全陷进臀瓣中间，李赫宰伸手去勾，故意擦过湿漉漉的小穴。

“恩，功课的事情可以先放一边。”

“那老师想干嘛？”李东海眨眨眼。

“东海把老师领回家又想干嘛呢？家里人没跟东海说过不能随便带陌生人回家吗？”

 

李东海嘴角一扬，手就滑进老师裤子里了。

李老师这个人也是非常的靠谱，一回来第一件事情就是把紧身牛仔裤换成李东海之前夸过好几次的修身西裤。

不老实的女学生看见李老师的打扮早就按捺不住，拉开老师的裤链： “老师果然也是变态啊，居然做功课都能，这么兴奋吗？”

他当然不是因为下五子棋下硬的，刚刚李东海穿着他准备的过膝袜，脚丫子就从桌底穿过直接蹭到他两腿间。

表面上还一脸试图拯救这把臭棋的正经，实际上跟硬得流水的小赫宰狼狈为奸玩得不亦乐乎。

 

李东海也没脱下他的裤子，而是从裤链里把刚刚跟他玩得正高兴的小赫宰救出来： “我得先让老师知道我学得怎么样！ ”

李东海的口活——真不怎么样。

一般来说他们给对方做口活的时间其实不算多，李赫宰不是不喜欢，但是他心疼，就像李东海也心疼他一样。

更何况他好像更喜欢李东海的屁股，饱满圆润，手感好得让人爱不释手，哪怕不进去，蹭也能蹭得李东海哭着求饶。

现在他们还开发了各种新玩法，口活出现的频率比起以前来说降低了很多。

但是哪有男人不喜欢这个的呢？

 

李东海显然有备而来，一段简单的前戏，让他做得极尽缠绵，前端，茎身，包括囊袋都得到照顾，间或一次深喉，配合着手上动作，几乎要将李赫宰骨髓都吸出来。

等李东海奖励似地轻捏了两把小球，再给了顶端一个响亮的吻宣告结束的时候，李赫宰只觉得自己灵和肉一同化掉大半边。

“老师，我的功课还行吗？”

“很明显阅读能力很好，”李赫宰用大拇指揩去李东海嘴边的涎液，“但是老师还要再检查一下东海同学的理解能力。”

 

理解能力当然是更深入的意思。

可是这会儿李东海戏瘾大发，突然就不肯配合了。

“好老师不能对学生做这种事哦，老师，”李东海从他身上下来，空留水淋淋的小赫宰还露在西装裤外面，看着狰狞又可怜。

 

他差点儿忘了今天剧本是他主动了。

他最近哄李东海主动吃了很多甜头，有点儿偷懒了。

不过没关系，谁主动不是重点，反正最后他俩都开心。

 

李老师一把拉住没穿拖鞋就在地板上走的李东海，直接将对方又按回了自己身上，这下手指也不挑衅了，直接转了两圈，伸进半根指节。

李东海倒吸一口凉气，一巴掌拍向李老师，把老师的眼镜都给震歪了。

“变态老师！ ”

李赫宰无奈地扶了扶眼镜： “不是说要检查一下理解能力吗？”

“老师怎么能对学生做这种事呢？”

 

别说，李东海穿着女装生气的样子，还真真用得上“娇嗔”“娇憨”来形容，李赫宰内心深处的小人捂着胸口大喊三声卡哇伊，倒地不起。

“那刚刚为什么要对老师做那种事？根本就是在诱惑老师。”

 

两个人的台词实在是太过于没营养，甚至于到这里两个人都憋不住，笑场了。

李赫宰很快意识到不能再笑了，再笑今晚就真的只能光着屁股跟李东海下五子棋了。

一出不良少女诱惑家庭老师的戏码直接变成了家庭老师兽性大发推倒少女了。

他吻住李东海，同时一只手扶住小赫宰套弄了几把，另一只手在检查李东海的准备工作做得如何。

确定没有问题，小赫宰这就背负起光荣使命进洞了，因为姿势太别扭，虽然不良少女不顾嘴上的叫骂十分配合，但是深入的过程还是比以往拉长了许多。

等少女终于结结实实被钉在老师胯上动弹不得的时候，两个人都长长地舒了一口气。

 

李东海还在抱怨李赫宰果然是个变态。

逼着他穿女装，顶弄就比平时用力很多，李赫宰果然还是更喜欢女生，赶紧去找别的女生吧！

他抱怨的话被李赫宰的动作打碎了一地，咿咿呀呀地更像在撒娇，时不时被几个深入的动作顶得无话可说，只能抱着李赫宰喘气，喘气声全积压在李赫宰耳边，刺激得李赫宰动作更大胆。

 

光在椅子上就浪费李赫宰家的江景落地窗了，李赫宰就着这个动作把李东海抱起来，慢慢挪到落地窗边。

他让李东海撑在玻璃上，从背后撩开裙子，扶着小赫宰晃悠悠地慢慢深入。

他自始自终也没脱下李东海的裙子和内裤，从背后撩开裙子带给他的冲击感实在是强于往日。

他激动地一把抓住李东海留长了不少已经能扎起来的头发，冲撞的动作有力且不容拒绝。

而另一只手绕到前端，抓住李东海胸前因为没有用力和充血，手感柔软有弹性的胸肌，大力抓揉。

 

李东海因为他向上顶弄的动作不得不绷起脚尖，垫着脚试图缓解后方的冲击，李赫宰偶尔偏头从玻璃中看见李东海裹着过膝袜的小腿绷紧的样子，更激动了。

裙子只掀起后半截，前半截缀着挡住了晃荡的阴茎，李赫宰想要摸到的地方太多，来不及抚慰李东海的前端。

但是小东海丝毫没觉得被冷落，在李赫宰的前几次深顶中已经淅淅沥沥吐过一次精，弄脏了裙子，夹得李赫宰低喘了几声。

“不行......”李东海伸手去推李赫宰的小腹。

刚刚跟李赫宰下臭棋那会儿他俩还喝了点儿酒，李东海怕喝醉，又再多垫了几杯柠檬水。

这会儿尿意上涌，急得他全身都绷紧了，李赫宰被他夹得都要喘出音阶了。

可是他拍的那几下并没有让李赫宰停下来，李赫宰摆出一副最终冲刺的架势，一手拽着裙子一手掐着李东海的腰，更加用力。

 

最终还是没有绷住，尿液全数射在了落地窗上，李赫宰甚至在这个过程都没停止顶弄，最终被李东海夹得射出几道在深处。

又急急忙忙扶着全身发抖的李东海跪下来，把剩下的全射在了李东海嘴边，李东海骂他的力气都没有，跪坐在地上，湿淋淋的一片。

 

“你果然是个变态，我看出来了。”

李东海冲洗完又重新放了些水在浴缸里泡着，等李赫宰打扫好了客厅的狼藉回来陪他一起泡。

李赫宰钻进浴缸里，笑得牙龈看着都冷。

 

“你看我穿女装这么兴奋，果然还是更喜欢女生吧。”

“说了多少次不要射在里面你到底怎么回事？买套那么积极怎么带的时候不积极？”

“你果然是个变态！ ”

 

李赫宰任由自己的男朋友冲锋枪一样把他扫射地体无完肤。

 

“我喜欢的当然只有你啊，只有你穿女装才有这个效果。”

“下次穿男装，我也让你见识一下我有多变态吧？”

“没有下次了！ ”

“之前不是说好，学长学弟吗？”

 

李东海好哄地很，李赫宰都没说几句，又被卖了，不仅答应了学长学弟，也答应了后面扮演诱惑学生的李老师。

 

所以说你们不懂。

李赫宰伸出手指摇了摇。

你们不懂有男朋友到底有多棒。

 

——FIN——


End file.
